The present invention relates to an adjustable bar for securing a protective panel over a window.
During severe storms, especially hurricanes, protective coverings such as plywood panels are typically mounted over exposed, external windows to protect the windows from flying debris or high winds. The plywood panels are typically fastened to the area surrounding the window with nails or screws which is time consuming and laborious. Furthermore, the nails and screws cause damage to the building. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with installing such protective panels by providing a variable length bar which may be mounted securely within a window opening to maintain a protective panel therein.
At least one length adjustable device for securing a protective panel over a window exists in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,883 issued to Figueroa, Jr. relates to a bar device for installing a protective sheet over a window. The device includes a turnbuckle having a rod threaded to each of two ends thereof, each rod having a pad at a distal end. The rods further include a threaded bolt perpendicularly extending therefrom each of which is secured to the protective sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,118 issued to Brown relates to a window guard including a board and an X-shaped brace pivotally mounted thereon which cooperates with holes in the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,315 issued to Birs relates to a hurricane shutter reinforcement and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,452 issued to Taylor relates to a hurricane panel apparatus including a panel member secured within an opening with a transverse beam across the panel that fits within pairs of spaced leg members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,174 issued to Carr relates to a storm shutter.
Although the patent issued to Figueroa, Jr. discloses a length adjustable bar that can be secured within a window opening, the bar must be bolted to the protective panel which is laborious and time consuming. Furthermore, to adjust the length of the device, one or both rods must be rotated relative to the turnbuckle which is likewise time consuming and inconvenient. The present invention provides a telescoping bar having a locking means that locks the bar at a desired length. The locking means, when actuated, also extends the bar slightly to tightly wedge it between two opposing portions of the window opening.
The present invention relates to an adjustable bar assembly which may be tightly secured within a window opening to retain a protective panel therein. The device includes an elongated outer hollow section with an elongated inner section telescopingly received therein. The inner section includes a plurality of gear teeth longitudinally disposed thereon. A cam having peripherally disposed gear teeth is pivotally mounted to the outer section. A handle rotates the cam teeth into engagement with the teeth on the inner section thereby extending the inner section relative to the outer section. A locking device locks the handle to maintain the bar sections in a fixed relationship. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which assists a user in quickly and conveniently installing a protective panel over a window.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining a protective panel within a window opening that is length adjustable to fit within varying size window openings.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a length adjustable device for securing a protective panel within a window opening having an extension/locking means to tightly secure said device therein. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.